


Guilt and Pleasure

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Secretaries, Sexual Tension, Weddings, just to be safe i guess, theres no sex but i still have it as m, wine to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung lied to his boss to get out of a meeting. Huge mistake. No one crosses Jung Jaehyun without getting punished. No one.





	Guilt and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> yall voted on twitter so here it is XD
> 
> so jaehyun in this comeback has been wrecking me and if I don't find a way to release the thirst im going to explode.
> 
> There's no sex (actual depiction) in here actually, but it was more graphic than just plain sexual tension so I labelled it as such to be safe.
> 
> Also this is a word dump so there are probably errors everywhere. Be warned!

                “I’m home!” Taeyong smiled as he carried a pizza box into the apartment he shared with his best friends Ten and Doyoung. Ten wasn’t home yet from his studio but Doyoung was and he was sitting on the couch with a wine glass in his hand with his face buried in the cushions.

                “You could at least suffocate yourself after the pizza.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

                “My life.” Doyoung groaned as he lifted his head. “Is pathetic.”

                “And?”

                “You have no sympathy for me?”

                “I stopped having that years ago.” Taeyong dumped the box on the table, the delicious smell of fresh made pizza filling the apartment. “It’s easier and stops the hair on my head from growing white.”

                “You remember Lydia, my old high school classmate?”

                “I think so.”

                “She’s getting married.”

                “To who?”

                “Some old geezer with way too much money.” Doyoung sighed, drinking his wine.

                “So that’s what you’ve been sitting here moping about? That someone has found happiness before you?” Taeyong shook his head. “What happened to ‘I don’t need a relationship to define me and I’m in the best place I can be’?”

                “Who the fuck said that?”

                “You did.” Taeyong looked at him. “Three weeks ago.”

                “And you believe me?” Doyoung scoffed.

                “Come on now.”

                “I mean it’s great being single and all, I can do whatever I want, go wherever I want, live however I want to live and not have to memorize stupid dates like birthdays and anniversaries.”

                “Yeah you don’t even remember my birthday.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

                “But I wish I had some intimacy you know?” Doyoung dazed off dreamily. “Having someone hold your hand when you cross the street. Buying you things because they remind them of you. Talking to each other until the sun comes up. Lying in bed with them, snuggled up close until you can count the moles on their skin. Kissing their lips and feeling their strong hands around your body. Touching and grasping at each other until you keep begging for more, more more…”

                “Hey hey hey.” Taeyong snapped his fingers in front of him. “You’re doing it again.”

                “What?”

                “Going into Jung Jaehyun mode.”

                “Sup bitches.” Ten announced like he was the King of England as he arrived home. “Oh pizza! What’s up with him though?”

                “Guess.” Taeyong smirked.

                “Jung Jaehyun mode?”

                “Yep.”

                “It’s about time.” Ten laughed. “What would the week be without Doyoung fantasising out loud about his boss for at least three times?”

                “Sure, laugh at my misery.” Doyoung sniffed. “My life is pathetic. I’m stuck in a tiny ass apartment because I can’t afford one myself. I have the hots for a man I cannot have while my ex best friends rub that in my face. Every one of my friends are either jetting off to Europe, marrying doctors and buying stupid little houses and having perfect children and setting up retirement funds and…”

                “Gimme some of that wine.” Ten grabbed the bottle and poured himself a cup. “Wow. Sweet.”

                “This is the cheap stuff since we can’t afford the premium junk.” Taeyong shook his head. “Who cares anyways? Wendy Williams here drinks it like it’s the fountain of youth.”

                “Hey Billy Ray Cyrus.” Doyoung tugged the ends of Taeyong’s mullet roughly. “Need I remind you that the man you have the hots for doesn’t know you exist?”

                “He knows I exist!” Taeyong snapped back. “It’s just he can’t see me sometimes. Taeil’s astigmatism is serious.”

                “And the man you want is too stupid to tell that you like him.” Doyoung turned to Ten, pouring more wine into his cup.

                “Johnny is not stupid.” Ten defended. “Okay he kind of is, but it’s not called stupid it’s called oblivious.”

                “You drove all the way to the other side of town just to buy his favourite banana cupcake and he can’t tell you like him.”

                “He probably thought it was just a nice gesture.”

                “You did it at 3am.” Taeyong said. “You got there way too early for the bakery to be open so you camped out in front of it, bought two tiny cupcakes and drove for 2 hours back to his house.”

                “I didn’t tell him that.” Ten pouted.

                “Face it.” Doyoung sighed. “Our loves lives are a mess. Why the fuck do you think I drink all the time?”

                “You’re going to destroy your liver one day.” Ten said.

                “Hey if I die you guys can use the insurance money to buy more wine and splash it on my grave and set it on fire so that my epitaph can read “He is in hell.” Doyoung mumbled, giggling to himself sadly.

                “What is in that wine he’s drinking?” Ten asked Taeyong.

                “I don’t know but I want some of that.” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s glass and took a sip of the cheap liquor.

*************************

                Lydia’s wedding was in a couple of weeks and Doyoung wasn’t very thrilled to attend. However he and Lydia were good friends and he knew it would be rude to not show up. He didn’t want to show up alone however. He knew all of his nosy classmates would bring dates to show each other up and if he didn’t bring one he was going to be the brunt of their lame jokes.

                “Doyoung, what time is my meeting with Yunho today?” his boss, CEO Jung Jaehyun of Limitless Tech asked him as he entered the office to present his mail.

                “It’s 3pm.”

                “Can you make it 3.30pm instead?” Jaehyun sighed. “I’m worried the meeting before that will delay.”

                “I’d like to sir but Yunho has insisted the meeting must finish by 4pm and I doubt you can have anything done in an hour.”

                Doyoung eyed Jaehyun. He was sitting at his desk, an expensive Rolex on his wrist, its diamonds flashing under the light from the windows around him. His gorgeous dark brown hair was parted handsomely as his lips were tinged pink. His crisp, white shirt framed his body perfectly, highlighting a well-built figure underneath. He unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up, revealing his milky skin and Doyoung sighed internally.

_There is so much I’d like to do for you sir. Things you will never know._

                “I suppose you’re right. Let’s not touch that then.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung looked down at his iPad. “Well there are some news from the company portal. Mr….”

                “Stop that.” Jaehyun raised a hand, a pen perched between his fingers. The pen pointed towards Doyoung and he felt his heart stop. “What are you doing on the 20th?”

                “20th?” _Shit. That’s Lydia’s wedding._ “Uhm, why are you asking?”

                “The Annual General Meeting is on the 20th and I’m hosting it, so make sure you’re around for that.”

                _Fuck. Not that shit again. I hate the Annual General Meeting._

                “Sir uhm…” Doyoung spoke up. “I was actually going to ask you for time off that day.”     

                “Why?”

                “I uh… I have some family matters to attend to.”

                “Like what?”

                “Uhm… That’s my sister-in-law’s due date and I promised to be with them when the baby comes out.”

                “I’ll let you off after the meeting so you can be at the hospital.” 

                “Uhm actually…” Doyoung racked his brain for more excuses because he really really REALLY did not want to attend the stupid meeting.  “I need to be there to help my parents who are flying in from Japan so I really need the whole day off.”

                “Your parents are in Japan? I thought they were in Korea.”

                “They moved. Recently.” Doyoung bit his cheek to stop himself from faltering.

                “Well…” Jaehyun twisted his lips to one side. “I guess it is a big deal. You can have that day off.”

                “Thank you sir.” _Thank you god, thank you lord._

                “On one condition. You have to finish your work before I let you off.” Jaehyun warned him. “I’m not letting you off for no reason.”

                “Yes sir.” Doyoung bowed politely. He stepped out of the office and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn’t need to attend that stupid meeting. He went last year and he was bored to tears he SWORE he would never go again, but that was before Jaehyun was promoted to CEO and Doyoung was moved to become his secretary.

                Jaehyun, the man of his illicit dreams. From the first day he met him Doyoung had never known such intense attraction. Jaehyun was gorgeous of course, and he walked everywhere with his head held high, looking and feeling like he owned the place (which he did). Most of the women in the office swooned after him and they were definitely not shy when talking about it during lunch. Doyoung, however, could not say a word because one, that was his boss, and two because his fantasies were more… _detailed_ than the ones anyone woman could dream off.

                He felt horrible that he had to lie to Jaehyun to get out of the meeting. He’s a good secretary, he honestly is. He’s on time, patient, quick to respond and always prompt with his work. He’s polite and respectful and he never turns up to work with dirty shoes or anything. He’s doing everything he can to please him but this…this is just so hard to do so.

                “You lied to him? Seriously?” Ten dropped his jaw in shock when he told his friends what happened over dinner that night.

                “It’s not like he’s going to find out right?” Doyoung said. “And besides it’s not a complete lie, my sister in law is expecting.”

                “You better hope the meeting and Lydia’s wedding are completely separate locations or you could be in trouble.” Ten said.

                “I can’t believe you have the balls to lie to him.”

                “I know, I know. I feel awful.” Doyoung groaned.

                “So maybe you should come clean?”

                “Okay I don’t feel that awful.” Doyoung shook his head. “It’ll be fine. It’s just this once. After this I swear I will never lie to him again.”

*************************

 

                _The girl trembled in her position but she was no fool. She knew exactly what she was doing to her boss. Pulling her skirt up on purpose, dropping pens and bending over seductively, eating cherries in front of him, criss-crossing her long slender legs repeatedly._

_She looked innocent, but she was a woman with an agenda, and an ache between her legs._

_“Is this what you want?” her boss glared at her, sitting at the desk. “You want me to bend you over and fuck you against this desk?”_

_Should she be honest?_

_“Yes sir. That’s exactly what I want.”_

                “What are you reading?”

                “HI SIR!!!” Doyoung threw his phone across the executive lounge and it hit a wall before falling down.

                “Why did you do that?” Jaehyun ran to pick up the phone, running a hand over the cracked screen.

                “It’s fine, it’s already broken.” Doyoung chuckled nervously, rushing to get the phone back.

                “What’s this you’re reading?” Jaehyun tried getting past the lock screen but Doyoung snatched it back and dumped it in the trash can.

                “Just…uhm…” Doyoung ran a hand through his hair. “New phone reviews.”

                “Phone reviews?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded fervently. “This old one is way too clunky so it’s time for a new one.”

                _You idiot Kim Doyoung. Why did you try to read smut in the office? Why why WHY?!?!_

                “Okay then.” Jaehyun shrugged carelessly. “I was just about to ask you if you finished what I asked you to.”

                “I did!” Doyoung smiled immediately, trying to mask any awkwardness he had before. “I’ll leave it on your desk!”

                “Thank you.” Jaehyun smiled back at him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

                Jaehyun left the lounge and Doyoung sank to the floor in relief. He dug through the trash can and picked up his phone. The screen was cracked like someone had placed a bomb on it and the power button was officially dead. Doyoung almost cried in frustration. First, he was caught by his boss reading smut, threw his phone against the wall and it died and now he’ll never find out if Mr. Rich fucked his secretary.

                “Doyoung?”

                “Yes sir?” Doyoung snapped his head at the sound of Jaehyun’s call and stood up immediately.

                “I feel bad about your phone.” Jaehyun said. “How am I going to contact you if it’s dead?”

                _Shit I didn’t think of that._

                “Uhm…I…”

                “Why don’t you pick out a phone and send a quotation into the office?”

                “You will?! I mean I can?!” Doyoung’s eyes bugged out.

                “Sure.” Jaehyun shrugged. “It’s a vital piece of equipment and I need you to have it.”

                Doyoung could have kissed the floor Jaehyun walked on, but he’s already made a mess of himself so he tried to have some restraint. “Thank you sir.”

                “You deserve it.” Jaehyun smiled. “You’ve done a wonderful job.”

                For some reason that just made Doyoung feel worse. Now he has lied to Jaehyun twice, but his boss has been nothing but sweet and patient with him.

                Not to mention his smile sent his blood flowing to his nether region.

                Doyoung couldn’t wait for this shitty wedding to be over.

*************************

                The day before he was taking off Doyoung worked overtime to make sure everything was perfect for the annual general meeting. He busied himself with the arrangements and drafted Jaehyun’s speech. He didn’t realize it was almost 8pm by the time he finished it and there was still more work to be done.

                “Aren’t you having dinner?” Jaehyun asked him as he appeared in front of him. The office building was completely empty except for Doyoung. He was so sure his boss had left.

                “I had some ramen.” Doyoung looked up at him in surprise. “What are you still doing here?”

                “I bought you something.”

                Doyoung gulped thickly. “You did?”

                Jaehyun placed a paper shopping bad on his desk. “You can take a look.”

                Doyoung gasped as he looked inside. There were two baby gift packs, one blue and one pink, carefully wrapped in ribbons and a ribbon flower at the ends.

                “I didn’t know if you were expecting a niece or a nephew so I bought both.”

                “Oh my god thank you.” Doyoung fondled the gift sets. _These must have cost him hundreds of dollars each._ “You really didn’t have to do this sir.”

                “I wanted to. You’ve been working hard lately.” Jaehyun smiled. “You know I never got to tell you this but you’re one of the best secretaries I’ve had in a long while. You’ll be an uncle and I wanted to help you celebrate that.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung blushed, hugging the gift to his chest. “I won’t let you down sir.”

                “Don’t stay up too late. I read the draft speech and it’s perfect. You should go home and get some rest. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.”

                Doyoung gulped thickly. “I will sir.”

                _Fuck._

                Doyoung bowed as Jaehyun walked away. He sunk into his seat and stared at the baby products in front of him. Now he felt really nauseous. What did he do to deserve a boss as kind and as sweet as Jaehyun? And how did he behave?

                Lied to him. Betrayed his trust. Touched himself while thinking of him.

                Okay the last one may not necessarily be a sin but Doyoung felt so incredibly guilty. He actually considered stopping by a church to beg for Jesus’s forgiveness for his ugly deeds.

                _Or maybe I could beg for Jaehyun’s instead. I’ll do anything for you, anything you want. I won’t betray you again. I’ll be good for you._

                Doyoung slapped himself. Now was no time to feel guilty. He had work to finish and he should at least do that. It’s the least he can do.

                He can feel lousy tomorrow, but right now, he has to focus on being the good secretary Jaehyun wanted.

*************************

                “Listen kid, my name is Kim Doyoung, you’ve known me since college. You like the way my hair smells and you think I’m funny. Got it?” Doyoung told him when they arrived at the wedding venue: the Grand Imperial Hotel.

                “Got it.” This kid named Mark Lee smiled back at him as he adjusted his suit. “When do I get my paycheck?”

                “After the wedding.” Doyoung sighed. He couldn’t believe he took Ten’s stupid suggestion of hiring a date instead of asking for one but he had no time to ask because he was busy at the office. Ten somehow found this eager college senior who was looking for cash and Doyoung decided it was either this or turning up alone.

                “Remember, I’m paid by the hour.”

                “And if you don’t shut up you won’t be paid at all.” Doyoung rolled his eyes at him. Mark Lee was much younger than he was but at least he was mature-looking and had the common sense of showing up in a proper suit instead of ripped jeans and Supreme sneakers or whatever the fuck it is youths wear nowadays.

                “Doyoung? Kim Doyoung is that you?!”

                “Hi guys.” Doyoung smiled almost painfully at his old high school classmates, counting them in his head. “Nice to meet you all.”

                _So she’s with the jock who bullied her in high school. He’s gay and has three children. He’s travelling the world with a backpack and the other is a certified astronaut married to the owner of a local burger chain._

                “We haven’t seen you in so long! How have you been doing?”

                “I’m okay I guess.” Doyoung chuckled lightly. “This is my date Mark Lee.”

                “Nice to meet you.” Mark smiled politely and shook hands.

                “Oh Doyoung he’s handsome.” Daniel grinned cheekily. “I didn’t know you swung that way.”

                “Sure you did.” Doyoung stared at him. “Remember when you found out and you and your whole sports gang wrote ‘faggot’ across my locker? Fun times, weren’t they?”

                Daniel bowed his head sheepishly, obviously hoping to forget his past as a bully. Doyoung never forgot, and he made sure Daniel the Dick didn’t. He wiped the self-satisfied smile off his face as he turned to find the bride.

                Lydia was stunning. A beautiful angel in lace. He hugged his dear friend and congratulated her. Mark turned to Doyoung afterwards and asked a question.

                “Why is her husband so old?”

                “Shhhh.” He slapped his arm. “Don’t ask that. They like each other and that’s all that matters.”

                “Wouldn’t other people call her a gold digger?”

                “They can call her anything she wants. It’s her marriage anyways and she doesn’t care.”

                “Makes sense.” Mark nodded. “You know I have a steady back in college. I’m only doing this for the money.”

                “Of course you are.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as they took a seat at their tables. “Can I have some wine?” he asked the waiter.

                “His name is Donghyuck and he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Mark grinned widely. “I hope with this money I could get him a new bracelet for his birthday.”

                “You’re doing this to get something for him?”

                “Yeah.”

                “That’s…” Doyoung looked at him. “That’s very sweet of you.”

                “He deserves it.” Mark said. “He works so hard in school.”

                _He works so hard._

                Doyoung thought about Jaehyun, who was probably alone during the meeting, delivering his big speech. He thought about how handsome he must look, dressed in that expensive suit he knew he only wore during important meetings. He hoped everything went well and smoothly.

                His stomach growled. Not in hunger, but in that same dark feeling he had been harbouring since he lied to Jaehyun. He thought about all the nice things Jaehyun did for him and he was reminded of the baby set he bought for him.

                _I am a despicable human being. I shouldn’t have done that. This wedding wasn’t worth it. I’m stuck with a college kid who probably doesn’t remember my name, sharing a table with people I didn’t want to meet and there’s no wine._

“Your wine sir?”

                “Thank you.”

                _God bless._ Doyoung buried that murky pit in his stomach with alcohol. His head swirled a little and he grinned for the first time that night.

*************************

                “Do I get paid now?”

                “My god is that all you care about?” Doyoung asked, rubbing his temples, leaning against the banister outside Lydia’s wedding hall. He had a little too much to drink and he wasn’t really thinking straight.

                “Of course, why else would I be here?”

                “Kim Doyoung.”

                Doyoung knew that voice like the back of his hand. He felt shivers down his spine as his eyes widen in horror and his heart stopped.

                _Fuck._

                “I’m sorry.” Doyoung turned, red in the face as he swayed from left to right, trying to pretend he was drunk (which was easier than you think). “Do I know you?”

                “You better.” Jaehyun growled, his voice 10 octaves deeper than before. He was dressed in his best suit, hands in his pocket as he walked towards him. “So, how’s the baby?”

                “What baby?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Dude are you pregnant?!?!”

                It took all of Doyoung’s energy to not throw the child out from level 4 and watch him fall to his death.

                “I demand an explanation.” Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Now.”

                It was all too much. The burn on Doyoung’s face made his eyes sting and he started to cry. He wasn’t sure if it was the guilt or the alcohol but big baby tears started escaping from his eyes. “I’m so sorry!” he sniffed. “I lied to you. I’m here to attend a wedding. I didn’t want to go to the meeting so I lied to you. I’m so sorry!”

                “I am so disappointed in you.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I never thought you would have the guts to do this.”

                “I’m so sorry!” Doyoung got down on his knees, rubbing his hands together and looking up at him pleadingly. “Please don’t fire me! I need this job and I promise I would never do this again! I’ll never ever lie to you again I promise!”

                “Doyoung…”

                “I’ll do anything!” Doyoung wiped his tears away. “Just say I’m not fired please! I’ll do anything you ask for!”

                “Sweet Jesus how much have you been drinking?”

                “He downed about 7 glasses tonight.” Mark shrugged.

                “Who are you?” Jaehyun turned to the kid.

                “Me? I’m his date.”

                “I didn’t know he had a boyfriend.”

                “Oh I’m not his boyfriend. I was hired.”

                “You hired a boyfriend?!?!?” Jaehyun stared at him. “How desperate are you to show up at this wedding?”

                Doyoung couldn’t answer. He was already on the floor, leaning against the banister and mumbling incoherent words. He was definitely far too drunk to answer anything.

                “I should get him home.” Mark said.

                “No.” Jaehyun put his hand out. “I’ll take him from here.”

                “Cool but I still need my money.”

                Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he took out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of hundreds and gave them to Mark. “Take it and get lost.”

                “Thank you!” you could see the cash symbol in Mark’s eyes as he counted the cash. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

                “Come on Doyoung.” Jaehyun bent down to help him. “Let’s go.”

                “Are you mad at me?” Doyoung sniffled, refusing to get up from the floor.

                “No.” Jaehyun rubbed his cheek, his thumb brushing his tears away. “I’m not mad. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

                “I…” Doyoung felt his stomach lurch and he knew something was up. He stood on his shaky feet and fell face first into a potted plant as he vomited his stomach’s contents into the pot.

                “Doyoung!” Jaehyun patted his back as Doyoung hurled and hacked the wedding dinner into a pot. The stench was horrible and it was disgusting as some of it leaked out of the pot and onto the floor.

                “My god Doyoung.” Jaehyun sighed, helping him stand up.

                “I’m a mess.” Doyoung cried again. “I’m such a mess.”

                “Don’t just stand there.” Jaehyun yelled at a busboy who was staring at them from afar. “Clean this up. Now.”

                The busboy nodded and ran away in fear. Jaehyun wrapped Doyoung’s arm around his shoulder while his arm hooked around his waist. He helped him into the lift where Doyoung was crying softly and sweating bullets.

                “There there.” He took out a handkerchief to wipe his face. “It’s okay. You’re fine.”

                “I’m the worst secretary in the world. I’m a shitty human being.”

                “No, no you’re not.”

                It didn’t matter what came next. The last thing Doyoung remembered were the glass walls in the lift and his head falling against Jaehyun’s chest.

*************************

                When Doyoung woke up the next day, he felt rays of sunlight hitting his back, almost burning his skin off. He was buried in between, soft, down pillows and a silky duvet covering his body. He squinted and blinked a few times to chase the sleepiness out of his eyes.

                _Hang on. Where the fuck am I?_

                Doyoung looked around him. He was in an unfamiliar room, alone in a bed and shirtless with only his boxers on. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the nightstand to his left. There was a notepad with the Grand Imperial Hotel logo as well as a pill with a glass of water next to it.

                _What have I done?_

                “You’re up.” Doyoung had a heart attack when Jaehyun appeared at the door, dressed in sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He was shirtless, showing off his sculpted figure and an adorable outie belly button. Doyoung wanted to take that button in his mouth to feel what it tastes like. He was too busy admiring his figure to realize that Jaehyun was glaring at him with his arms crossed.

                “What did…I…did we…” Doyoung winced as a shot of pain jolted up the back of his head.

                “No, we didn’t.” Jaehyun sighed. “I slept in the room next door.”

                “Where are my clothes?”

                “You don’t remember?”

                “Remember what?”

                _I actually do but please tell me what YOU remember because I hope it’s a bad joke._

“You drank too much and threw up in a potted plant. I sent your clothes to the laundry.”

                “You… undressed me?” Doyoung stared at him in horror.

                “I did.”

                _He did. He didn’t say ‘had to’ but ‘did’. He could have asked someone else but he did it. He washed and cleaned me._ Doyoung pulled the sheets to cover his body self-consciously.

                “I brought you a shirt to wear.” Jaehyun said. “Put this on and take the painkiller. I’ll see you in my room.”

                Doyoung couldn’t deny the tingle those words sent to his groin as Jaehyun left the shirt and exited his room. This was like something from one of his fantasies except that Doyoung didn’t throw up in any of them and make a complete fool of himself. Doyoung did what he was told immediately.

                _Knock knock._

                He didn’t need to knock. The door was open, and Jaehyun was expecting him. Jaehyun turned around and eyed him up and down, like prey eyeing their kill. “It’s a little big for you isn’t it?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung said, noting how the shirt want past his arms and covered half of his thighs and even his boxers, making it look like he was wearing nothing underneath.

                “Explain.” Jaehyun demanded.

                “Okay well first of all I…wait a minute what were you doing at the hotel? I thought the meeting was at a different hotel.”

                “There was a fire emergency, so we switched locations at the last minute and don’t change the subject.” Jaehyun sat down on the bed. “I’m doing the asking here.”

                “I’m sorry sir.” Doyoung tipped his head apologetically. “I had a wedding to attend and I didn’t want to go to the meeting, so I lied about my sister-in-law’s birth to escape it.”

                “So my baby gift was useless?”

                “No no!” Doyoung defended himself, hands in front of him. “She is pregnant, just that she’s not due for another two months.”

                “You lied to get out of the meeting?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “What else did you lie about?”

                “Nothing sir. I swear that was the only time.”

                “Come here.” He crooked his long index finger.

                Doyoung froze. His boss had never done that before. He inched a little closer.

                “Closer.”

                Another inch.

                “Closer.”

                Another inch. Jaehyun grabbed his skinny wrists.

                “Was it worth it?” Jaehyun asked him. “Lying to me. Was it worth it? Was the wedding that important? Was it more important than being by my side at the meeting, when I needed you most?”

                “Sir…”

                “I need you by my side because you steady me. You have no idea how flustered I was when I turned to my side and I couldn’t find you. You think I enjoy the annual general meeting? That place is filled with boring fucktards cheating on their wives with younger women.”

                Doyoung bit his lip, face blushing with shame.

                “So? Was it worth it?”

                Doyoung shook his head.

                “And you hired a boyfriend?” Jaehyun scoffed. “Did he look like a boyfriend to you? He’s a scrawny college kid who looks like he belongs in day care. Do you like him?”

                “No.”

                “Did you think he was cute?”

                “No. Well, kind of.”

                “Did you enjoy your time with him?”

                “No.” Doyoung shook his head again. Jaehyun pulled his wrists down and Doyoung sank down on his knees, legs spread apart on either side of his legs. Jaehyun gripped his thighs, his long fingers flicking the edge of his shirt.

                “You should have just asked.” Jaehyun said, tipping Doyoung’s chin up so that he could look at him. “I would be happy to let you go. If it meant that much to you I would have respected your wishes. I’m not a monster.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung’s breath hitched in his throat as Jaehyun’s hands trailed further up his thighs, spreading them further apart. His boxers were becoming very uncomfortable as his cock grew harder.

                “And hiring a boyfriend.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. If you had asked me, I would have been happy to go with you.”

                “For real?!” Doyoung stared at him in shock. “But the meeting…”

                “I could have rescheduled.”

                “For…me?”

                “I meant it when I said I needed you.” Jaehyun rubbed his thigh, pulling him closer. “I would do anything for you, okay?”

                Doyoung couldn’t believe what he was hearing, or what he was about to do. He placed his shaky hands on his boss’s shoulder, feeling his bare skin for the first time. It was as smooth as he had envisioned, and his muscles were hard, so much harder than he imagined. Doyoung’s eyes travelled south to a very big, lengthy looking object in Jaehyun’s sweatpants and he gulped thickly. He wasn’t sure how much self-control he had anymore.

                “Next time, if you need anything, just be honest and ask me. Okay?”

                “Yes sir.” Doyoung nodded. “I promise I won’t do that again.”

                “Good boy.” Jaehyun praised. “You promise to be honest with me?”

                “I promise.” Doyoung squeaked.

                “Then you’re not doing a good job.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I know you told another lie.”

                “I did?”

                _I did? When?_

                “The day you threw your phone at the wall.”

                _Holy shit. Oh no._

                “Were you reading phone reviews?”

                “Uhm…”

                “You promised.”

                _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“No I wasn’t.” Doyoung admitted _._

                “What were you reading then?”

                _Is he serious? Is he actually trying to make me say it?_

                “I was reading…smut.”

                “Office smut huh?” Jaehyun smirked. “Mr. Rich and his naughty secretary. Is that it?”

                Doyoung was so embarrassed but he couldn’t lie. He nodded.

                “Mr. Rich isn’t the only one with a naughty secretary.” Jaehyun grabbed his bottom and pulled him closer, grinding their crotches together. Doyoung gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as he exposed his long neck. The delicious friction was enough to drive him crazy.

                “What am I going to do with you?” Jaehyun shook his head. “You lied to me, read smut in my office, probably have naughty fantasies about me and what else? Do you touch yourself when you think of me?”

                “I…”

                “Do you?”

                “Yes.” Doyoung nodded. The fire in his veins and the friction between them was too much. “Yes, yes I do.”

                “You know naughty secretaries get punished.” Jaehyun smirked. “I was going to tell you how pretty you look in my shirt but maybe you don’t like that. Maybe you enjoy the dirty talking while I fuck you into oblivion the way Mr. Rich did. Maybe you like begging and whining for my cock.”

                “Please…” Doyoung whined as he hooked his fingers behind Jaehyun’s neck.

                “Naughty naughty boy.” Jaehyun licked a spot on his neck, hands lifting his shirt and pulling down his boxers to expose his bottom. “Touching yourself without my permission. Pleasuring yourself when it should be mine.”

                “I…” Doyoung could barely breathe as Jaehyun massaged his ass cheeks. He bucked his hips harder. He needed more. It wasn’t enough. “I…want you…”

                “Ask me politely if you want me to fuck you.”

                “Please fuck me Jae.” Doyoung begged. “Please.”

                “It’s not Jae, Jaehyun, or even sir. It’s ‘daddy’.” Jaehyun lifted him up and pushed him on the bed. He played with the drawstrings of his sweatpants while Doyoung parted his legs wider, looking at him with wide eyes while he felt the front of his boxers dampen, precome oozing out of his own member. Jaehyun’s pants fell to the floor and Doyoung moaned at the sight of his hard, red member bobbing against his stomach.

                “At least it will be for the next six hours.” He climbed onto the bed, flipping Doyoung over. Doyoung instinctively removed his boxers as Jaehyun pressed his hard member against the crook of his gorgeous ass.

                “I’m not a monster, but you bet your pretty ass I will fuck you like one.”

*************************

                Doyoung woke up 6 hours later, again in a stranger’s bed, but this stranger’s bed smelled familiar. It smelled like Jo Malone and musk. He spread his fingers as he ran them across his side, coming into contact with another set of fingers.

                “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

                “I’m okay.” Doyoung smiled hazily. “Tired, but I’m okay.”

                “Was I too harsh?”

                “No. You were perfect.”

                _You were every bit as how I imagine you to be._

Jaehyun raised his body up, leaning over Doyoung as he placed his lips on his. It felt light and feathery in contrast to the heat and passion they shared when they first kissed a few hours ago.

                “Am I dreaming?” Doyoung asked.

                “What?”

                “Is this a dream?” he asked again. “Please don’t wake me up if it was. I don’t want to wake up from this.”

                “It’s not a dream.” Jaehyun chuckled. “This is real.”

                “It is?”

                “Or else who fucked you for 6 hours? A ghost?”

                “Jesus.” Doyoung laughed loudly, groaning as he felt a sharp sting up his back, but he could live with it. It was a happy kind of ache. “So I take it I’m not fired?”

                “Not even close.” Jaehyun grinned. “Though I am considering a promotion. How would you like to go out with me?”

                “Like on a date?”

                “Yes.”

                Doyoung blushed and hid his face. “I’d love to.”

                “You’re shy now? Is this the same person who begged me to go faster and harder?”

                Doyoung slapped him with a pillow. He climbed on top of him as he slapped him repeatedly, the sounds of laughter ringing through the room.

*************************

                “Oh my god you’re alive!!!” Ten hugged his best friend when Doyoung returned that night. “What happened? We were worried sick!”

                “I’m sorry. I tried to call but my phone died and I didn’t bring my charger.”

                “Mark told us you bumped into your boss outside the hall.” Taeyong said. “What happened? Did he fire you?”

                “No he didn’t fire me.”

                “Oh thank god.” Ten sighed in relief.

                “But still he must be furious.”

                “He was.” Doyoung nodded. “Let’s just say I got punished.”

                “Punished? How?”

                Doyoung wiped a smug smile off his face as he walked to the bathroom, limping slightly.

                It took Ten and Taeyong several minutes to register what happened.

                “YOU CALL THAT PUNISHMENT?!?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really lame but I tried to paint Jaehyun's two sides: the angel and the devil. I'm not sure how it turned out but considering how this was an impulse decision with no further planning I hope it was okay enough for you guys hahahahaha! Yes, I am thirsty for Jaehyun and if this comeback is any indication there are going to be more fics like this in the future.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the support!!! If you haven't, follow me @sweetkpopfanfic on twitter for more rambling and thirsting


End file.
